


Come Back To Me

by the100fanfictions



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, post 2x16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100fanfictions/pseuds/the100fanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's left, but how is everyone dealing with it?<br/>Clarke leaving through the eyes of herself, and some of the delinquents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Octavias POV**

She’s awaken by his screams every night.

Bellamy hasn’t been the same since “Princess” left, he has nightmares every single nights and every night she hears his screams her heart cracks a little more.

One night when his moans and screams had been going on for what seemed like hours she makes her way over to her brothers tent, tip toeing her way there but when she opened the tent she hears a faint whisper escape Bellamy’s lips.

“Come back to me.”

He whispered tears running down his face making tracks down his freckled cheeks.

“I need you…”

His voice echoes in the dark and despite herself Octavia wants to cry.

“Clarke…”

His voice cracks and she knows he loves her. She had known for a long time but in that moment she knows he loves her with all of his heart and he cannot cope without her. She cant wake him, she knows her brother too well and he would be humiliated.

Treading her way carefully back to her tent she whispered in the cold

“Come back Griffin, he needs you.” She pretends to not hear her own voice break as her brothers heart has been split into two.

 

 

“It’s getting cold, we’ve got too get all the food we can before it becomes to cold to hunt.” Bellamy’s voice booms over camp.

Abby had accepted he was in charge when Clarke was gone.

Bellamy barks orders and the camp pretend to not see the sadness in his eyes that have been there since Clarke left. Their is a little bit of sadness and pain she see's all over camp, Monty hardly smiles any more. Jasper never talks and when he does its only viscous words. Raven still smiles, and its one of the only things that keeps the camp alive, but everyone in camp knew she cries herself to sleep each night sometimes begging her to come home.

 She see’s Bell’s gaze through the crowd as he makes her way over too her.

“Octavia…”

He starts but she already knew where this was going, anger ripping through her voice.

“Bellamy she’s not coming back!”

She see’s the pain flicker over his features for a second before he goes back too his placid look.

“Please just one last look-”

He whines the sadness coming off in waves through his voice, but he kept his face calm.

“Bellamy I will not let you go on another suicide mission for her! She left, she isn’t coming back! We dont even know if shes alive for crying out loud! Let her go!”

Shes shouting now, a crowd gathering around them.

“I can’t!” He screams, and its like time stops, he runs his hands through his hair before continuing, his voice cracking with tears in his eyes. “I just can’t okay…” hes barely whispering now but the words echo in her head as he storms away.

****

 

**Clarkes POV**

 Her fingers scratch the tearing jeans nervously as tears threaten to fall. “You cant keep doing this…” as she looks to her right, she see’s Dante looking at her with cold death in his eyes.

“Running away Clarke, really? Its pathetic!” He almost laughs, his cruel smile spreading across his face.

Sometimes she was fine, with the Clans she had met who had welcomed her. The whispers about her were still all too real though as the children looked at her with wonder in their eyes calling her a “Legend.” It made her feel sick.

The nicknames followed her, mostly in Trigedasleng “Leader of Death”. She didn’t feel like the hero they made her out too be.

The sea clan had treated her well, as did a group of grounders who she now has a small tattoo on her wrist from them.

But none of the clans felt like home. With the weather becoming colder she knew she didn’t have a choice.

It was back to the Ark, but most of all, it was back to Bellamy.

Would he welcome her with open arms? Or hate her with a cold stare that just screamed “Betrayal.”

Jasper, Octavia, all the people who she knew hated her for her decisions. Each viscous word that was thrown at her made her want to scream “I did this for you!” But she couldn’t blame them for hating her, she hated herself.

The innocent people in Mount Weather that she had murdered. The people she buried into the ground a few weeks later, the small children that never got to walk the earth.

Tondc and the people that were sacrificed.

“I did this for them.”

“I did this for them.”

“I did this for them.”

Her mantra echoed in her head, but she knew it wasn’t enough to excuse the hundred that were dead and the blood was on her hands, the voices she heard in her head day by day, their screams followed her chanting everything she knew herself to be.

Snapping out of her deep thought, she looked down to her ribs, so prominent now where there used to be fat had turned into pointy bones and deep ridges.

Knowing she hadn’t eaten in a week had made her legs ache and shaky, unable to stand she felt more tears welling up in her eyes.

“I'm not going to make it back…” She whispers.

And that's when she saw Lincoln.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln finds Clarke and finds out her un-healthy state.

**Clarkes POV**

 

She saw him looking around weapon in hand as she clumsily stepped on twigs leaving a large crunch in her haze. His eyes looked around the area his hunting skill still as sharp as ever and it wasn't long until he spotted her.

"Clarke? Clarke is that you?" He shouted at her, still a distance away he was sure it was her as she was the only girl with bright golden locks he had ever seen. Her wooziness was kicking in, the lack of good and water made her stumble as her sight fogged and black dots clouded her vision.

"Shit!" Lincoln spouted as she fell to the ground with a loud thump, the last thing she saw  was Lincoln running towards her before everything went black.

**Lincolns POV**

Seeing Clarke was a shock, but when she collapsed onto the floor Lincolns breath stopped. 

They thought she was dead, the last anyone had heard of her was when she joined the Sea Clan which was months ago, the legend of "The Leader of Death" grew in intensity as it seemed she had disappeared into thin air.

That was until now.

His feet carried him to her faster than he knew he could run and he was soon by her feet feeling her head for her temperature, as he knew a lot of first aid he thanked god he was the one who had found her.

 When he lifted up her shirt to see if she had any wounds he found trails of bruises all along her ribs and stomach and even up to her collarbones which he had only just saw. The bruises floated up and down her body in a sea of purples and greens with deep blues.

At least when they thought she was dead they knew she wouldn't be in any pain, however the harsh truth cut like a knife that she wasnt safe, probably hadnt been for a very long time. The strong Clarke everyone looked up to now seemed merely a bag of bones and a broken woman.

"Stay with me Clarke, you gotta tell me whats wrong." He kept his voice calm as to not alert her even if his heart was thumping fast at the thought of one of the best people the sky crew in danger.

Her mumbling didn't help him and his first aid training only told him that she was malnourished, and in the empty area of the forest she was found and almost unconscious state he knew he had to take her home. 

Carrying her through trees and vines was easier than he had hoped as she was so light and fragile now, it worried him to see her so small and frail. But he knew Clarke was strong and could pull through. 

It was half an hour until the now larger camp came into his sight and he shouted to open the gates.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarke’s POV**

When she gets back from medical, after what felt like a rib breaking squeeze from Abby, Lincoln came to check on her.  
“You okay?” He almost whispered approaching her slowly like he was about to spook a deer.

“Yeah, did I hit my head on the way here?” She moans holding her head and wincing.

“Well when you collapse into a tree sometimes it hurts a bit Clarke.” He smirked playfully.

“I’m sitting here barely alive and now you choose to be an ass?” She laughed, and Lincoln got to treasure a once in a blue moon genuine Clarke Griffin smile.

“You love me, but seriously Clarke what did Abby say?” His voice was filled with the same concern it was when he first saw her.

Her t-shirt still ripped just at the ribbs where you could see them poking out slightly.  
“Well she wasn’t impressed. She found some pretty shitty bruising and decided to press on it lovingly hard. I’m supposed to be getting lots of rest and all that same old. Looks like I’m stuck in here for a while”   
With a eye roll that made Lincoln smile to see a glimpse of the 18 year old Clarke behind the strong facade she had.

“I’m sure you won’t be to lonely, rumor has it you already have a few visitors-”

“Lincoln I swear to god if you don’t let me see Clarke-” Raven burst in with oil on her face like she was in the middle of a project.

“Oh my god Clarkey!” Raven ran towards her with a warm hug almost as tight as Abbys.  
“Please don’t leave again I’m so sorry I didn’t say goodbye-” Clarke cut off Raven in the middle of her rambling.  
“Your sorry? Fuck Raven I missed you so much and I’m not going anywhere I promise.”

The sound of heavy footsteps running snapped the three out of their loving moment.  
“Clarke! Clarke?” The footsteps belonged to Bellamy as he ran down the halls panicked.

“Bellamy were here!” Shouted Lincoln as Bellamy bursts into the infirmary.  
“Me and Lincoln are gonna go… were not done here Griffin!” Raven said with a smile as she dragged Lincoln out.

Before Clarke has a word to say anything Bellamy goes into a body search.  
“What on earth are you doing?” She groaned as Bellamy poked her Purple bruise that stretched from her hip to her rib.  
“Nice to know you were careful when you left us all.” Bellamy muttered with slight venom.  
Although he seemed pissed the look of relief in Bellamy's eyes gave him away completely.

“I’m sorry I left.” She whispered tears slowly building up.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t find you before whatever the fuck happened to you.” Bellamy's eyes were filled with emotion to now as he felt the large bruise on her side.

“What the fuck happened Clarke? I thought you were gonna come back in a few weeks- a month tops! It’s been eight fucking months Clarke where were you?!” His anger rising again.

“I fucked up okay?! Does that make feel better? I get it! Shit happened and I’m sorry! I got attacked on the way back here okay! I should have been back three days ago.” She screamed at him tears rolling down her face now.

“You don’t get to just fuck off and come back and pretend it’s all okay Clarke because guess what? It’s not! I didn’t get the chance to run away!” Shouting in Clarke's face now the rage in his eyes staring into hers.

“What do you want me to say Bellamy? I said I’m sorry!”

“What I wanted you to say is eight months to late.” He spat out. He was happy she was back but his anger for what she had done was too strong to ignore.  
“What did you wan’t me to say huh? Tell you I didn’t kill all those people and we can just pretend it never happened?”

“We killed those people Clarke, I killed them too. And you know what I wanted you to say? I wanted you to tell me you would stay!” He shouted before storming out of the infirmary.   
Leaving Clarke cold, angry and alone.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter sorry guys! Hopefully the next one will be longer and up soon.

**Clarkes POV**

Bellamy avoided her for three days afterwards, which wasn’t difficult as she was put on bed rest for a few days and rarely came outside.

 She’d had a few other visitors to keep her company Raven, Monty and Lincoln helped lift her mood especially.

Her and Lincoln had grown close very quickly, perhaps them both being outsiders helped, but whatever the reason she was grateful non the less.

On the third day she left medical meaning to seek out Bellamy and talk, however her aims were knocked as when she left the first thing she saw across the camp fire was a long leggy brunette dangled on his arm blushing. 

She knew the girl, her name was Robyn and they got along well. Clarke knew she was beautiful and Clarke was her complete opposite. Where she was blonde she was brown, with long legs and a athletic figure where Clarke was curves.

It stung a little to know this wasn’t the first time a girl like that had entered Bellamy's bedroom, in fact there was a line of many just like her. He must have a type.

But that type was anything but her, and it stung more than she could ever admit.

The next morning she woke up early, the sun slowly rising along the trees, with her narrowly avoiding death at every turn she forgot to appreciate the beauty of earth.

She grabbed her old sketch book which still remained in her untouched tent and began drawing.

But when she looked back at the sketches on her paper they weren’t of the beautiful landscape around her.

They were her travels and pain from her journey. Ugly scars and brutal faces. 

She didn’t know she was crying until two warm arms wrapped around her and she broke out into sobs.

“Whats wrong Clarkey?” Cooed Raven into her shoulder.

She didn’t say anything back, simply buried her head into her shoulder deeper. She didn’t know how long they had been sitting there in each others embrace until they heard people start to slowly shuffle out of their tents. 

“We should get inside, get some rest Clarke.”

 


End file.
